


Salty Prompts

by IEXIST4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEXIST4/pseuds/IEXIST4
Summary: I enjoy a good salt fix now and then. But, let's mix things up a bit. Send me some prompts revolving around are favorite Sunshine child and Cinnamon Bun of the Miraculous series. Adrien. Instructions inside. Tags will change with each added story.
Relationships: Might add something later - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien Prompts

Hello everyone and Happy New Year. I've decided to start a new project I've been mulling over in my already crowded head. I was inspired by reading prompts by SilvertheLordofBalance and their work 'Adrien Plot Ideas'. Which lays out a number of prompts where Adrien isn't a throw away character and actually gets development. And equal footing in the serious as he has slowly been losing sense season 2. So I wanted to do prompts and short stories about Adrien being what the actual writers refuse to do when they constantly want throw all development onto one character. And as I pointed out in the summary, I like salt fics. When there good. But, most prompts for the serious either only focus on Marinette and make everyone out to be the biggest pieces of scum in the world. Especially Adrien. Which has prompted more salty Adrien fics that seem more like carbon copies of each other because they follow the same logic of punishing him for nothing. I was going to make this a new light of Adrien Salt. Because if Adrien was given some proper development, he could call out so many people on their hypocritical bs. 

If you want to know my full opinion on this then you can look in the quoted story for my comments. As well as the thoughts of other's who believe and want to see Adrien get a far shake he doesn't get in the series. Which personally took a decline in the middle of season 2. And beveled in season 3. Adrien has some good points to focus on that the writers missed out on and could have focused on. Instead pushing him further to the background and making him more, if not less, than a secondary character. I'll skip my ranting or this will be another story in itself. 

Rules and Instructions: 

1\. All prompts must revolve around Adrien. He must be the main focus and the one driving the story. You can have secondary characters. But, Adrien has to shine. 

2\. These are good Adrien prompts. No vindictive pieces where Adrien or Chat Noir is being portrayed as a brat. He can be salty, but in a deserving way. Mostly Adrien standing up for himself and developing as a character without relying on other's to do something. 

3\. Be creative. The stories can be from cannon or just random themes. It can even be prompts from other sites. 

If I have anything else I'll add it. Thank you and let's make this a new trend. 


	2. My Thoughts on Season 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says...

A/N: Warning. This contains spoilers for the end of Season 3. If you haven’t seen Miracle Queen or Love Eater or most of Season 3 in general turn around now. Though considering I wrote this last year in November, the embargo should be off at this point. 

Thank You.

My Thoughts (Anxiety) About Season 3

I don’t usually do this on this site. Compose an entire rant on a season of a series. But, this is a special case. Miraculous has become a special kind of favorite series of mine. With its story, characters, and interesting concepts. 

Though Season 3 is a different case.

Since the first episode, the season seemed rushed. The episodes were pushed back and even given out of order. Leading to many viewers having to follow the codes to figure out which episodes happened when. Because a few episodes had spoilers for unaired episodes. Not to mention the episodes themselves were sometimes rehashed villians.

Stormy Weather: A recap show from different characters’ perspectives. 

Gamer 2.0: Max is akumatized because no one can play video games with him. While the akuma vs. akuma fighting game was of course cool. It seemed like standard stuff. 

Reflecta: It was Juleka again akumatized and given a Sentimonster. With the difference of Ladybug and Chat Noir switching miraculous to become Lord Bug and Lady Noire. And to be honest, this is one of my least favorite episodes.

First, because the story would believe Marinette caused the problem because everyone wanted her to be in the photos with Adrien. It was clear that Juleka was uncomfortable and even Marinette pointed it out. And tried to comfort her. Plus, Juleka is usually helping out with the plans to get Marinette and Adrien together. Why would she be that upset? 

Second, when they swap kwami I don’t like the dynamic they have. Especially when it comes to Lady Noire basically showing off and treating Lord Bug like a newbie. It’s his first time working with a different miraculous. Even Ladybug tripped up and got them both tied to a light post. The difference is Chat Noir encourages Ladybug to keep trying and that she could do better. Lady Noire acted like a brat and criticized him at any given chance. Like when he used his Lucky Charm and actually defeating the akuma and Sentimonster. It’s one thing to try and give advice. And it’s another to be a jerk. Which she was. 

And this brings up another problem with the series going into season 3. Which is the treatment Adrien and Chat Noir as characters. Ladybug and Chat Noir are a duo. Partners. And are supposed to be equal. Yet, somehow this show finds it necessary to write him as the second banana. Actually even a second banana gets treated with more dignity and respect then this show has been doing. And season 3 is blatantly guilty almost every episode. Adrien is basically the subplot of the show at this point. Appearing only when it’s time for the akuma fight or using him to flesh out other characters. Especially Marinette. Who the writers are just giving the show to at this point. She is in every episode. From the start, middle, and finish. If she isn’t ‘causing’ a problem, she is sure there to fix it and be given the development the writers refuse to give to anyone else. And after the last two episodes, it’s obvious the writers have lost the concept of how a duo works. If you’re going to have two or multiple main characters you need to focus on everyone and devote time to flesh them out. 

Adrien is basically just eye candy at this point. A literal piece to keep with the title. Chat Noir is disregarded so much in this show. In terms of not only development but the way his growth as a hero is handled. Master Fu basically devotes much of his attention to Marinette/Ladybug. Giving her information, advice, and even training about the miraculous that Chat Noir has literally been begging for. And the way they portray Chat like a child throwing a tantrum does not help. It shows they don’t understand the basics of character building. But, they sure understand Nepotism real well. Because they have pushed everyone else down in order to let Marinette shine. I mean, there's nothing wrong with showing potential and growth in a character. But, when you are basically given more to one and not the other it shows a level of neglect. And I usually don’t see that much neglect to Adrien than his own father. And he’s the villain of the show. And even he gets more character development. 

Chat Noir is basically learning as he goes. His only job seems to be either professing his genuine love for Ladybug, only to be rejected constantly. Being used as a human shield so other heroes, mainly Ladybug, can show off and prove how great they are. And literally pushing him to the edge of quitting before throwing him a bone. Even his kwami, his other partner and guide to his powers, basically only see him as a source of food and shelter. I know they have that moment in Syren and a few small moments in other episodes, but let’s just be serious. Plagg doesn’t help Adrien at all when it comes to powers. He even sucks at giving advice. And I know it’s about learning and growing up. Well, that’s pretty hard to do when you’re a sprout growing in the desert waiting for rain and only get a drop of water. 

And that’s the issue I have. Chat Noir is one, if not, my favorite character in the show. I can actually relate to him when it comes to being isolated from other kids his age and not getting the attention you want from your parents. Having been raised by my Grandmother, who I love, it still hurts sometimes thinking back to how my parents and I didn’t spend that much time together. They weren’t neglectful. Just off doing their own things. 

Adrien is a character who is both neglected and tries to fit in. He accepts the miraculous openly because it allows him to be outside and around other people. And not just someone who has to fake a smile in front of a camera and then be locked in his room. Adrien wants to learn and interact with other people. He just needs someone to teach him. Not force him into a situation and basically think he’s going to meld into it. Even going to school is difficult because all the time he was homeschooled. He doesn’t understand the social norms. But, he is learning them because he’s found people to help him. But again, that is only a small fraction of it. 

At school, it’s Nino and some of his other friends and classmates who are helping him adjust to normal life outside his home and modeling. Unfortunately, the problem is he doesn’t understand that not everyone is out to just be your friend and will try to take advantage of him. Which I’ve noticed everyone does. If not trying to trick him into situations to hook him up with his own classmates, they are guilting the poor boy for not understanding basic human principles his father has pretty much trained out of him. Especially when it comes to girls which has been shown his interaction before he came to school was minimal outside of being friends with Chloe. How is he supposed to know how girls flirt? He got love advice from a cat whose heavily invested in cheese. And I get so sick and tired of people, even in the fanfiction community, using that against Adrien. Admittedly, even I have done this in some of my stories. However, I believe that Adrien just needs someone to talk to him. Not at him or make him feel like scum because he wants to be friends. Friendship is the first step to a possible relationship. Even Marinette’s ‘love’ for him isn’t that deep because the two barely get to spend time with each other. And forcing yourself on a person is never right on either side of the coin. If this was reversed Adrien would be viewed as a creep for doing even a fraction, just one thing, that Marinette has done. Or even the other girls, maybe san’s Kagami. Still, Adrien’s development both as a main character and hero have been completely made irrelevant at this point for a variety of reasons. 

He only got his extra power-ups was because he was seconds away from ripping off his ring because he was tired of people hiding secrets from him. In another episode ‘causes’ Tom to become akumatized after Marinette lied about her feelings for him to cover her own tracks. She even tries to make him look bad because he accepted an invitation to her house. Because Marinette lied and didn’t think his feelings were genuine for Ladybug. Acting like a petty brat for a situation he caused. But again, she’s the one who has to save the day both in and out of her mask. And her pettiness and way she makes assumptions about people are the catalysts for most of the season’s problems. But, as she is the catalyst, she is also the one who fixes everything. In KwamiBuster, an episode when I thought Chat was going to give Marinette the mouse miraculous, again pushed him to the side, took away his powers, and literally let Marinette become the first person to wield so many kwami’s because of her stamina and strength. To which I had to say a bunch of expletives because it was, again, lazy writing trying to OP a single character. And again allowing her to grow, while everyone just basks in her greatness and feels a bit more depressed because of how useless they are. Even giving Chat Noir one new miraculous as Adrien was apparently too much because he not only failed. He failed over 26,000 times. So Ladybug gets knowledge and strength to become a Guardian. And Adrien gets years of therapy for the PTSD he’s going to have from getting killed so many times. Even Plagg wasn’t offering much support about him getting a second miraculous because Kami knows he’s been so supportive of helping with his powers or offering useful advice. And in the Feast, Master Fu straight up takes the ring without warning. Marinette got a warning about the situation. But, Adrien got robbed while he slept. And would have woken up to find his ring missing. And considering the abandonment issues he has, that would have worked out so well. And given him a panic attack. 

Especially when it came to miraculous holders being brought in. And it ticks me off when they pull the whole ‘secret identity’ and safety rules on him. This is a hypocritical rule because, as they keep forgetting, Ladybug is human too. She has emotions and can be swayed as much as anyone else in the show. If Chat Noir didn’t literally throw himself at and in front of her she would have already lost dozens of times. But, if she did get under an akuma spell she would not only have information on the other holders, but also about Master Fu. If that happens Chat Noir is pretty much on his own because he doesn’t know how to get back-up because he doesn't know how to contact Master Fu. Which means Master Fu is going to have to do it since he apparently knows all. Which after the last episode means nothing now because he lost his memory after making Ladybug the Guardian. Again, just giving her the show at this point. 

Then, mentioning the final episodes, I was completely floored with what they did with Chloe. They made her a villain again. Not, just that. They completely threw away all her progress. She wanted to be a good persona was showing signs of wanting to change and be better. But, like with Chat Noir, only Ladybug gets to be the actual good superhero. So they did a complete 360 and made her hate Ladybug. Which both makes no and good sense. I understand in a way why she was upset. Her parents had been akumatized again and she was basically begging Ladybug to let her fight with them. Instead, she gives Kagami the miraculous and ignores Chloe. Which coupled with the staggering amount of times she probably did this, not letting Chloe be Queen Bee, made her upset. She’s trying to be a good person but isn’t being given the chance. Even most of the people around her don’t show much support. Dwelling on her past acts as reasons she can’t be a superhero. Not all superheroes are saints. I can tell you that off the bat. And while Chloe hasn’t always been the best, she represents heroes trying to find their path and grow into someone people can look up too. The problem is Ladybug, and the show, completely blocks her by pulling out hypocritical rule and villainizing her for petty bullying she has long since acknowledged and even apologized for. Even her own parents, mostly her mother, thinks she’s just pretending to be a superhero. And like Adrien, she is faced with the weight of trying desperately to prove themselves and getting passed negativity of being treated as second rate individuals. Constantly under someone else’s shadow. Apparently Chloe’s path is just to turn evil and Chat’s is to learn under Ladybug. At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised if one of them turned Nightwing down the line. 

I couldn’t even feel too bad for Marinette when she had her breakdown. Yes, it was sad that she felt pressured. But, in the same way, she put the pressure on herself. She refuses to share the responsibility and constantly puts weight on herself because she wants to be the one to fix everything. Forgetting she is still human and can ask for help. Even in her hero life she has Chat Noir and could have talked to him. Just like Master Fu could have trained both of them before basically giving all of the responsibility and power to Marinette. And then losing his memory so he can get his freedom. Basically throwing his problems onto a teenage girl who shares about as much as a two-year-old. And, if I’m reading it right, after the events of Chat Blanc, I’m guessing Chat Noir gave up his feelings for Ladybug. Which she apparently takes some kind to offense too because he’s not calling her by the nicknames she’s always complaining about. And even shows confusion when Chat Noir seems interested in Ryuko/Kagami. Which again she asked for and pushed for. Even though it’s what she wanted him to do. I want to care, but this season left an empty, almost hollow feeling in me. 

I love the show, yes, but I hate writing a bit more. If the show wants to add conflict and drama in a that’s fine. But, let it make sense. Don’t focus on one character and forsaking the others. Don’t promise one thing and then do something else. Don’t try to do what other shows handled better. I mean seriously, MLP did a better job when it came to the redemption of a lot of characters. For this show, they completely butchered one of the characters I was starting to like. And they didn’t even show the episodes in order. They premiered the last two episodes just so they could focus on the next seasons, new projects, and because they probably wrote themselves into a corner. And, if I were to be honest, I find the writing of fanfiction writers more throughout and compelling. Because most of the stories I’ve had the pleasure, and sometimes displeasure, of reading, know how to utilize characters and give them actual development. Including situations and outcomes that the actual show could have done. And follow the rules of **C** **ontinuity** . Which appears to hurt the show and its characters more than Hawkmoth. 

Why couldn’t get more history on the miraculous and Master Fu’s time at the temple learning? Instead of getting a De us Ladybug fix at the end of the Feast that returned the temple and monks. Which I question because when he firsts talks about it, in the flashback the temple was on fire. But, in the episode it and the monks were inside an Sentimonster. So he what he couldn’t put on the Ladybug earrings or get help from other temples to defeat the amok? He had to wait and chose Marinette. Or maybe more information about Adrien and his mother before she went ‘missing’. Like I believed should have been in Felix, but no. Just shows that Adrien’s family are all shady as hell and have no problem abusing Adrien in some way. Or even an episode that showed Chat Noir actually saving the day and learning more about being a hero. Instead, the season, in all honesty, was self-serving and showed the worst of all the characters. Especially how gullible and hypocritical people were. Again going back to the rule about protecting sensitive information. Yet, letting one of the miraculous holders, Rena Rouge/Alya, post information about the Guardian Temple on her public blog. Not that I’m counting on any adults, or characters, being rational or smart for that matter. They even get played by a high school girl who faked having physical and mental disorders. I’m sorry, does Google or basic medical files not exist in that world? Along with continuity or development of any kind? Also Gabriel, for trying to act like he’s so smart, he let himself get played by a high school girl. And the only price, besides any points he had as a father, was his own son. Yeah, he pretty much traded his son for fake information. But, he’s the villain. I wanted to say he’s blinded by the want to save his wife and fix his family. But, seeing Chat Blanc and how he had no problem triggering his son by showing him his comatose mother so he could akumatize him. Gabriel can shove right off a cliff. Because that proves how little he cares for Adrien. And is using his son as a reason to justify what he’s doing. 

I could rant for hours, but I’ll just say this. Watching this season has been stress. Not only because of how lackluster is was, but for the hopes, I had for this show. It feels like their just stretching the show and trying to put everything into it, without thinking of the story or characters. And it’s hard to feel good when everyone else is being treated so poorly in terms of development for the sake of getting to the next season. They could have used this season as the build-up. Tease information and backstories on other characters. Or even, as I hoped, show Ladybug and Chat Noir opening up to each other more. Showing their connection as partners and how they trust and support each other. Not, how one is favored over the other. Which again is a good plot, but not in almost every episode. Show Chat Noir calling Ladybug or Master Fu out for their hypocritical behavior. Instead of waiting until things reach a boiling point to prove a phoned in, obvious point to make another character look better or worse by comparison. 

I have more to say and may make some short stories about this. Because with as much as this season ticked me off, I should be the one akumatized.


	3. A Sad Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A theory I had been mauling over about Adrien's mother and their relationship.

So I've been thinking....

Something has been on my mind about Adrien and his mother, Emile. I had this inkling that something just isn't right. On the surface of the relationship seems like your typical mother-son relationship. Especially of how Adrien speaks fondly, almost idolizing, of his mother. Showing that she was a light in his life. However, the more I think about how Emile began getting sick because of her use of the peacock miraculous. I have to wonder how she was able to use the miraculous without anyone noticing. And why she was using or what she was using it for. 

And then I think about her relationship with Adrien. 

In the show, beyond a couple of photos'. The painting in Gabriel's office and the photos' Adrien has on his phone and laptop. It's suspicious between three seasons, even into the second and third season, there hasn't been any other images of her shown. And while Adrien has spoken fondly of his mother, along with Gabriel and Nathalie. It shows she was well loved by her family. 

But, was that her true nature? 

My theory, while sad and disturbing, is that Emile was not the loving mother that Adrien remembers. That she did use the peacock miraculous and used it in a selfish way. In a way that constantly had her use her energy to create an amok. The first amok seen in the serious. 

Emile Agreste. 

I think she used the broken miraculous to make a fake version of herself. Like how Mayura created a fake Ladybug. Which proves that a functioning, sentient being can be created. With feelings, emotions, and even behaviors that can mimic the original. So it can stand to reason that Emile used the miraculous to create a Senti-Emile. A perfect clone of herself to act just like her. Or, in my theories sense just like what was needed. If season 3 has taught me anything is that Emilie's side of the family, Amile and Felix, aren't exactly the most trustworthy. Each giving off a suspicious air. Which has already been proven considering Felix committed identity theft, regular theft (three times), and attempted assault. And actual assault. And Amile didn't seemed bothered that her son stole his uncle's wedding bands. 

Back to my theory, 

If Emile is just like her family then it stands to reason that she would be just as self serving. That she would do anything if it meant getting something she wanted. Even if it meant hurting those they cared for. 

My theory is that Emile created Senti-Emile to act as Adrien's 'loving' mother. To essentially create the façade of who people had know her as. While she was off doing whatever it was with her miraculous. Which means the caring mother Adrien remembers might not even had been his mother. But, a senti-monster playing the part. Which would explain how Emile got sick enough to have to be put in a coma. Having to create an amok of herself and have it lead her life. Both in and possibly out of the house. Making me believe that, even though she was getting sick, she wouldn't give up her miraculous. 

And for me that's sad. 

Because if it is true, or closely relative to the real reason of what she used it for, then it would mean that Emile was a selfish person. Not caring for anyone except herself. Even her own health or family. Which scares me...

Mostly for Adrien. Who, if he learns the truth, will find out that all his memories of his mother...were a lie. That she risked her own health just to continue to use something that was actively destroying her body. Especially if it meant faking precious memories with her own son. Which, for me, would be one of the things to push Adrien to the point of no return. 


	4. Rant Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again...

As I mentioned before, and will continue to do so, I do not like Adrien Salt. I really, really don't like it. For a number of reasons that, with each time a new one turns up, I feel the need to beat my head into a wall. That being said it's about that time when I must state the many, many reasons why Adrien Salt cannot work...

1\. The basis of Adrien Salt stems from the fact Adrien gave Marinette bad advice dealing with Rossi. Giving bad advice doesn't make him a bad person. Adrien has never had to openly deal with people like Rossi or basically anyone with open conflict. Knowing he's a model/celebrity any type of altercations, involving gossip or slander, would be handled by his father or more likely the PR team. Adrien has also been home-schooled for who knows how long and has had no interaction with people his own age. Or people for that matter since he was usually kept at home. With his only outings for modeling and activities. 

That being said, it wouldn't allow for him to be villainized for not exposing Rossi. Because for him, conflict has never been an option for him because he was usually kept out of it. It was either taking care of or he was told to ignore it. Adding that Marinette has free will. More than Adrien at times. She could have ignored her feelings and came up with her own plan from the beginning. She doesn't need to base her decision's off her feelings for Adrien. 

2\. As stated in the first reason, Marinette has free will. Yet because of her inability to not over think things or connect them to Adrien for one reason or another. She makes the conscious decision to ignore her own reasoning and go along with possibly the wrong idea. Or just the idea that will get her closer to her goal. Which is to get Adrien's affections. A goal people in the salt community seem to forget.

3\. Marinette, as far as cannon has shown, is not perfect as many fanfictions wish. Especially in the salt community. Because for whatever reason salt fanfiction forgets that she herself has made mistakes and errors. Not only in the decisions she's made especially how she chooses to handle people and situations. Which has lead to akumatizations and the growth of usually smaller problems. Into bigger ones. Mostly due to her unhealthy fixation of Adrien. 

  *     * She's stolen property, mostly from Adrien, such as his phone, the poem he wrote (and threw away in the trash), and other stuff. 
    * She's basically stalked Adrien. Having pictures that I'm convinced are not all from magazines and has his schedule on a giant calendar. Has attempted to and actually broken into Adrien's house or entered under dubious consent. Both as Marinette and Ladybug. 
    * Get's jealous is any other girl, except her classmates, who even get close to Adrien. Acting to sabotage any attempts of any girl getting close to her crush for any reason she deems as a threat to herself. 



4\. Adrien is not entitled. Entitled would means he expects things without work. Adrien in cannon has never expected anything. He does wish or long for certain things and situations to in a way. Like how he wants to have a meal with his father or any form of contact that isn't scheduled or revolve around work. He wants Ladybug to be more open with him, both as a friend and partner. And not hide secrets. He doesn't out right demand it, just wishes it. And during those times he has a longing look on his face that his little wishes will come true. Having been alone and kept in the dark most of his life it would be nice for things to just go smoothly. Especially for him because of his 'bad luck'. Yes, he has thrown a small tantrum none and then. But, that's relative only to his frustrations he feels. 

No matter what Adrien feelings seem to take a back seat to everyone else's. That no matter what he says is met with either critic or even dismissal because he 'doesn't know better' or is a 'sunshine child'. Basically chalked up to his obliviousness. But, he still has feelings. Which he can't put into words because most people don't understand. Because to normal people Adrien is a celebrity, a model, who is always smiling. He has concerns, but they are placed on the back burner in order to fit the needs. Emphasizing his role he's had to play and reminds me of lines from a song...

_You run the race,  
You blurt your lines,  
they put your face on shirts and shrines,  
and giant signs a thousand feet tall.  
And don’t stop dancing, don’t stop dancing 'til the curtain call_

In line with Adrien's job as model he is basically forced to plaster on a smile. A look he can no doubt do on cue and without much, if any, complaints. He's adored in Paris, with fans ready to chase him just for pictures and autographs. Even though it obviously makes Adrien uncomfortable to just try to go outside and get hounded by people he doesn't know. And chased like an animal with any concern for his well being by fan's. Showing that he can't have a normal life or interaction with many people for this reason. But, again he has a job to do. And although he doesn't like it, he keeps going and acts accordingly. Fearing letting so many people down should he fail and lose what might be a source of affection for him. Because at the moment he really doesn't have a choice. Because as shown in the show Adrien's social life, like his friends and just going outside in general, hinges on how he performs. One slip up and his father will pull him from school. Having done so multiple times in the show already or used as a obvious threat if Adrien if tries to disobey them. Which forces Adrien to submit to the whims. Showing that Adrien is willing to sacrifice his own happiness and comfort for the sake of others. Even if he has to do so in silence until it's time to finally end it all. 

5\. With concerns to the harassment claims against Adrien/Chat Noir my emphasis are that there baseless. Honestly his actions come off more of him trying to be cool and suave. No doubt imitating what he's seen on television, in manga/comics, or possibly in real life. And given the characters that have tried to 'flirt' with him, his understanding of how someone professes love no doubt has been conflicted. True he can be persistent with his flirting, but does know how to tone it down or even stop when it calls for it. Even in battle he will set his personality aside in order to face the challenge. He isn't entitled to his partner's love, just longing. He want's, in his own way, to prove his feelings without them coming off as a joke. Much like how Marinette and most of his classmates (the girls), come out with these plans on in order to get them together. Which again, completely tries to force feelings in a overly complicated way. And ignores the other parties feelings.

Which, as I stated before, includes Marinette misusing her miraculous for her own purpose. Like breaking into someone's home and throwing herself onto his bed to sniff his pillow. Yes Adrien/Chat has an obsession with Ladybug. But, compared to her actions to 'make' Adrien hers. To the point she refers to him as 'her Adrien'. As though he is her possession. Even Chat has boundaries and doesn't try to sabotage other's or break into people's houses. At most Chat is a helpless romantic. Acting out a suave and sophisticated persona. But, he holds Ladybug in such a high regard that he knows when to back off and tries to act as her friend. He wants her to open up to him as partners, but there are so many secrets between them that it becomes hard. And to those who constantly write that Chat needs to trust Ladybug because she is the leader, Guardian, Chosen One, whatever it maybe, trust is a too way streak. Trust is mutual. Trust is knowing that, without a doubt, each party can rely on the other. Not when it's convenient for one party. So does that mean if Adrien/Chat finds out what Marinette/Adrien has been doing in concerns to their crush/obsession with his alter-ego he has the right to find another person (human or other) and rub it in her face and belittle her feelings? Because given the stories I've had to read it's fair game that Chat gets a new love, new friend, a new partner, and destroys the lives of all those that wronged him. Which for some would be justified. 

And adding other ships don't work for a number of reasons because I wonder if writers actually know cannon writing when spliced with other works. With concerns to Damian Wayne, he's more arrogant than Chat Noir any day of the weak and basically almost too good for Marinette because of how mature he is. And in actuality Chat Noir would fit more in with the Bat-Family. Besides the style choice in costumes and comes across on of the children Batman would adopt. Especially considering the household he grows up in. A child just needing someone to take them under their wing and give a chance to do something better. Like an actual mentor. Plus I can see the Robins as brothers to Adrien and support because they all actually share common traits. Missing, dead, or neglectful parents. And complex issues of identity, worth, and just trying to live up to expectations placed on them. Plus Bruce could give Gabriel a run for his money 10x over and Robins could teach Adrien life lessons. And let's be serious Alfred is basically the mom/therapist figure Adrien needs. Helping to heal emotional scars he know doubt has and actually being a relabel family/team. 

6\. Going off of the last reason, Adrien/Chat has crap role models or people to rely on. I mean this in the sense of people who basically use him or see him as a means for personal gain and benefit. 

  *     * Gabriel, his father, treats Adrien more as an employee then an actual son. Why he has stated that he cares for Adrien and his well being. His actions of wanting to get the miraculous always seem to have more precedent. As he has put Adrien in danger on more than one occasion and multiple times as Chat Noir. And is further emphasized in Chat Blanc when after finding out his son is his enemy, doesn't hesitate to physically and emotionally hurt him. He speaks on Adrien as more of a precious item instead of a son. Giving more praise to his looks, then his actual self as his son. He neglects Adrien on a emotional level sense. Having to schedule time for them to eat, missing a number (if not all) of Adrien's competitions for activities he no doubt pushed Adrien into, criticizing him for the slightest mistakes, filling his schedule with model assignments on top of his other activities that I'm sure he's breaking labor laws, and threatening to pull Adrien from school and using his friends/freedom as a hostages. For which he has done multiple times. Even using Adrien as a bargaining chip himself to appease others. Because to his own father Adrien is a means to an end. Even his rationalizing of him being Hawkmoth and bringing their family together is more to appease himself. He's using his assumptions of Adrien's reaction to justify his own wrong doing. 
    * With concerns to Adrien classmates. The jury is still out on this with respect to certain individuals. However, when it comes down to it his classmates have shown to have their faults when it comes to how they treat Adrien. And will fall into the category of overlooking Adrien's feelings. They have shown they care for him. But, as stated in the examples above have shown their respects can be shifted easily. In Felix, the group was easily turned when Felix, Adrien's identical cousin, sent the mocking video insulting them. Never questioning the reason for the video or thinking something was off. Even Chloe who should be aware of Adrien's cousin or that Adrien wouldn't act so bratty/mean. In, Party Crasher, the boys basically get Adrien to have a boys party. Even though Adrien was going to help plant trees, but is pressed to cancel his plans. Chloe basically pulled Adrien's along and is constantly trying to keep him for herself. Basically playing the childhood friend card as a means of superiority over other rivals. Rossi is basically using him for his fame and publicity, nothing more. The majority of Adrien's fans recognize as a popular celebrity and give no respect to letting the boy just be outside. I also argue that his classmates/friends are more Marinette's friends, then his. For obvious reasons of time and for the fact they have no qualms helping her upend his life to get them together. Ironically one of his more genuine friends he made on his own is Wayhem. Although he is a super fan of Adrien's he does show actual care and concern for the young teen. Even toning down his fanboying of the model and is actually the first friend 'Adrien' made by himself. Again I'm on the fence with the usual characters because of how their connected more to each other then Adrien himself. While Wayhem is just happy being Adrien's friend and just being able to hang out or talk to him. 
    * When it comes to mentors, again the jury is still out. His teachers are relatively okay. Considering they don't interact to often outside of school besides the usual teaching status-quo, I can't say they treat him any differently then other students. 
    * As Chat Noir again there is an unequal footing in this. The issue lies mainly in the context that the show prioritizes a favoritism scale. For the heroes although they are a duo, Ladybug seems to take a hire stake then Chat himself. Most scenes in the show will begin with Marinette/Ladybug. Hell, even the opening and ending focus more on Ladybug then any characters. In 'Hero's Day, when they focused on the parade aspect the most being shown was of Ladybug. And the further into the second and third season went Chat Noir was pushed further into the background. Especially with the introduction of more heroes. As stated multiple times in the show the heroes are supposed to be partners. By definition a partner is someone you trust and vice versa. Which includes the sharing of knowledge and equal levels of growth/development. Which appears to be lost as the seasons progresses. If the two main heroes are supposed to be equal then why isn't it reflected. And when brought up, especially in fanfiction, the usual answer revolves in the ball park is 'Ladybug is the leader', 'She can purify the akuma', and the new saying 'She's the guardian.'. The last one I will be touching on later on. But, yes the Ladybug miraculous purify and fixes damage. That's been established and I have no problem with it. The problem is the lack of power development given, especially to Chat Noir. Who, at this point, is learning it as he goes along. Master Fu isn't training him and after season three never will. His only interaction with Adrien in the show was when he gave that cheese for plague to transform and broke into Adrien's house to take back his miraculous. Which pissed me off. Yes, let him wake up and find his miraculous missing. Add more to his mental and emotional trauma without any warning or reason. Because at this point by the show standards Adrien is going to need therapy for having to die every episode. And speaking on his miraculous, or rather his kwami, Plagg isn't a good partner. He's lazy, inconsiderate, empathetic, and offers no help in actually training his chosen partner. Also to the fanfics of Plagg trying to scold Adrien for his 'obsession with Ladybug' and poor sense of choices. Plagg has a body count. A literal body count. Including the dinosaurs, Atlantis, and who knows who else when he 'loses control'. His only care revolves on cheese and basically trying to goad Adrien into misbehavior and rebellion. And has manipulated Adrien with the same tactics other people in the show have used. Basically running him into a circle and convincing Adrien his own instincts are wrong. Adrien's development as a hero can be summed up as throwing a person with no skill set into a situation and expect them to take to it. Like how parents throw their children into a pool because they expect them to swim because they don't want to drown. And won't go and help them even if their sinking to the floor. Chat literally has to die or be in some life threatening danger to get even the smallest shake. 
    * When he does have actual grievances it's played off as him being a brat or throwing a tantrum. Missing the point that he has actual reasons to be pissed off. Because as Adrien/Chat Noir no one can give him a solid answer. Glossing over the fact that he is human. He has feelings and frustration is one of them. If he is curious and tries to aid in a situation he again is given the run around. If he questions anything pertained to the miraculous he is given the run around and the same excuse. To the point where asking a simple question is made complicated because 'secrets'. People who rather watch the world burn then actually admit the truth and turn a small problem into a bigger one then it began. Adrien constantly has to be left in the dark until it is convenient for him to actually know something. The same way he's told to drop the mask he constantly where's, but once he tries to remove there's always a problem. Do people want him to stand up for himself or not? Is he finally asserting himself or just an entitled kid? You can't have it both ways. And that's where the show fails. It's so busy trying to stretch things out they end up having to stagnate instances for plot. Including characters. Development is irrelevant because it will be forgotten in an instant when the next episode comes out because this show is when continuity goes to die. 
    * To those who would write of Chat being ineffective as a hero because of his goofy personality and not taking things seriously. Chat Noir is actually a decent fighter. However, even in the show his skills are placed on the back-burner because God forbid the writers actually let Chat Noir win. No, he has to be the damsel getting saved. Or in most cases having to block attacks because no one knows how to dodge. If you actually look back at past episodes you can see the moment where Ladybug would have lost if Chat didn't take the hit for her. Allowing the fight to continue at the sacrifice of his own life. Literally, Chat has given up his life for Ladybug and has no doubt experienced death or the closeness of death than any other hero in the show. To the point his main purpose is to act as bait, a distraction, are in some cases a projectile to be thrown at the enemy. It wasn't like he wasn't trained or given some lessons on combat or maybe to use other powers. No, it's be as shield, bait, or put his trust in his partner. Because as the show likes to state 'Ladybug fixes everything and everyone should trust in her. Even when reasons would dictate otherwise.'. Just saying to trust someone stops having meaning when to many times the action is contradicted. Just because someone is your friend you don't take everything they say with full meaning or trust. Sometimes waiting is not an option and you have to do things. Because a person can only hold out for so long. And in my opinion Chat Noir is the genuine hero. He isn't given the easy road to follow. He actually has to learn and work for it. And if given some better teachers he could be even more effective to those he already has to deal with. If he is allowed to focus more actually being trained and learning new skills he can be more effective in battle because he won't have to worry about his other teammates.



That's all I have, for now anyways. I will never like Adrien Salt mostly because they make no sense and try to nit-pick small situations for the sense of plot. Placing on character on a pedestal and making them look worse for where because for whatever reason only one character matters in this show. And if I was so inclined to do so I would make a list of the stories I've read and basically tear into them just because of how over the top they are with how much bashing they put into them. Especially to Adrien. However, I am not that petty. But, I am working on a new project...

I also want to recommend the story 'Truth and Consequences' by siderealSandman. It is really good. With well written characters, plot, dialogue, and fight scenes. You will binge read it after the first chapter and the author is an amazing writer. 

Anyway let me know what you think and leave comments. 


End file.
